


1918-That One Time He Fell Alseep

by superdeanlover



Series: Young Forever [9]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: “We ran to avoid war,” Hoseok said in a sigh. “We thought we would be safe here.”“Who would have thought,” Namjoon sat up and looked around the house. They had arranged a humble home here. Things would get better soon. “Where is Yoongi? Is he back from the docks?”“Oh yeah,” Hoseok turned over to where Yoongi’s room was. “He came home two days ago.”“Has he-““No.”“Shit,” they both said in unison and ran towards Yoongi’s room
Relationships: NamJin
Series: Young Forever [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/679151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1918-That One Time He Fell Alseep

That one time he fell asleep-1918

“I really thought after avoiding cholera in France and moving to Spain because of impending war, we would get a bit of a break,” Jin adjusted his facemask and kept on signing medical records. 

“It’s beautiful here,” Namjoon rolled her neck trying to relieve some of the tension. “But with everything that has been going on, it’s really not making me like Europe.” Namjoon surveyed the room full of patients. They had sick people everywhere. This was an extension of the hospital and they still didn’t have enough room. The patients had not stopped coming in for days, and the worse part: there was very little they could do to ease their pain. People were falling sick in the streets. “We are going to be out of supplies soon,” she said in a soft whisper. 

“Namjoon can you help me,” Jin put his pen down and turned around. “Feel my back.” 

“What is it,” Namjoon rushed over and started to touch Jin’s back. The symptoms did include muscular pain but not localized in one area. “What am I feeling for?”

“My Dear,” Jin turned around and held her hands. “Look at these shoulders, they won’t run out.” 

Namjoon hit Jin and walked past him. “Be serious.” 

Jin walked over to Namjoon and wrapped his arms around her. “We are here. At least they’re not alone its all we can do.” 

Namjoon leaned back into Jin’s arms. He was right of course but the constant coughing and sounds of pain weighed heavy on her heart. 

“You’re right,” Namjoon blinked back tears. 

“Why don’t you go home, shower, change, and relax for a bit,” Jin suggested as he started to sign more patient records. 

“No, the last nurse got sick you’ll be alone.” 

Jin waved Namjoon over. 

Namjoon bent down as Jin pulled his mask down. “You should check on everyone. You never know.” 

“I am going to rush home to check on everyone and get us a change of clothes I’ll be back.” Namjoon picked up her winter jacket and ran out the door. 

**

“I think we need to take her to Jin,” Hoseok whispered from the small kitchen in their home. 

“That’s a bad idea,” Jimin said pouting at their current situation. “We are quarantined. If we take her out there sick, we are going to be fined and returned home. Also, if she dies on the way or in the hospital it’s going to raise some eyebrows.” 

Hoseok knew Jimin was right, but they needed to do something. “Where is our jacket,” Hoseok grumbled as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Jimin’s hair was tied back in a lose chignon. “If we all die and turn its going to be an even bigger problem. 

“I know,” Jimin said and adjusted the jacket around her shoulders. “But Jungkook was cold so I gave her my jacket.” 

“I’ll make tea,” Hoseok moved in their small kitchen. They were all quarantined because of the flu outbreak. They were dangerously close to running out of food, but the canceling of public gatherings was making it nearly impossible to buy food. Jin and Namjoon had left to go help with patients and they’d been gone for a few weeks only periodically coming home to change. 

“Maybe if Yoongi comes home tonight he’ll have an idea.” 

“The docks must be busy,” Jimin sat down and pushed pins into her hair to keep it in place. “I just hope everything will be ok.” 

Hoseok set the kettle and walked over to wrap an arm around Jimin’s shoulders. “It will be fine. It’s not like we can die.” Dying wasn’t the problem, Hoseok thought. Death for them was never the problem but explaining a death in a time of hypervigilance was going to be difficult. It was getting harder and harder to be them in the modern world. 

“But what if we-”

“Please,” Hoseok said elongating the word.” Remember when that village thought I was a ghost? If we got past that one, this is nothing.” 

**  
“Jin? Namjoon?” Hoseok ran into the room hoping that the eldest or their leader was home. It was neither, but the grumpy man after his heart. 

“You’re home,” Hoseok said with a bright smile. “Are you hungry?” 

Yoongi grumbled. He was so exhausted he was going to fall on the floor. He simply shook his head and pointed at the door of his room. Yoongi was almost at his room when he remembered something and walked back to Hoseok. 

“Ugh,” Yoongi handed Hoseok a bag and made his way back to his room. Before he turned the corner, he let out a small cough. 

“Is Jin home?” Jimin came into. 

“No, it was Yoongi. He got us food,” Hoseok put the bag on the table and took out food. They had rice and some vegetables. They might not starve to death after all. Starving was his least favorite way to go. 

**  
“I am home,” Namjoon’s alto voice rang in the room. 

“You’re back,” Taehyung ran into the room and hugged Namjoon. “We missed you, Jungkook is sick I think she’s done for, Yoongi is back and he got us food so we will no longer starve to death. I hate starving to death,” Taehyung said with a square smile. 

“Namjoon,” Hoseok walked into the room relief brightening his smile. 

“Jungkook is sick?” Namjoon frowned at Hoseok and handed her jacket to Taehyung. “Can you put that in the room?” 

Taehyung nodded and took off to entertain himself. 

“Is she in her room?” 

Hoseok nodded. 

Namjoon checked Jungkook and asked questions. Her hands were gentle on Jungkook’s body and it was like perhaps for those few moments she was no longer the goddess of destruction. Jimin and Hoseok watched with admiration. 

“I don’t think it’s the flu,” Namjoon sighed with relief. “It’s just a really bad cold.” It was key that they all stay safe and healthy. “Jimin do we still have onion?” 

“Yes,” Jimin lingered by the bed. 

“Grill some up, we will make a wrap for Jungkook and ease some of the congestion.” 

**

“Her breathing is better,” Namjoon sat down in the kitchen. “I couldn’t be happier.”

“It was a close one for sure,” Hoseok tore a piece of bread in two and handed one half to Namjoon. She was thin. Truth be told, they were all thin. 

“Where are Jimin and Taehyung?” 

“They went to take Jin some food. I made them masks and told them to stay away from everyone.”

“It’s horrible Hobi.” 

“I know,” Hoseok reached for Namjoon’s hand. They had seen death before, but it was always difficult. 

“They’re all so young,” Namjoon dropped her head on the table. 

“We ran to avoid war,” Hoseok said in a sigh. “We thought we would be safe here.” 

“Who would have thought,” Namjoon sat up and looked around the house. They had arranged a humble home here. Hopefully, things would get better soon. “Where is Yoongi? Is he back from the docks? I can’t imagine how crazy things must be there.” 

“Oh yeah,” Hoseok turned over to where Yoongi’s room was. “He came home two days ago.” 

“Has he,” Namjoon trailed off. 

“No,” Hoseok said. 

“Shit,” they both said in unison and ran towards Yoongi’s room. 

**

“He’s just sleeping.” 

“No, he’s not,” Hoseok put his hands on his hips. “You think I don’t know a dead Yoongi when I see it?” 

“Well what can we do?” 

“Maybe if we let him sleep long enough, it won’t be a problem.” 

“Oh shush,” Namjoon moved past Hoseok dropped on her knees and felt for a pulse. “He has a pulse thank god.” 

“Shhh,” Yoongi rolled over.

“You’ve slept for two days. Come get some food,” Namjoon was almost at the door when Hoseok stopped her. 

“Ah Namjoon, we have a problem.” 

Namjoon turned around to see Yoongi sitting up and blinking back at him. It was subtle but it was there. Yoongi’s hair was slightly longer grazing her shoulders. Her lips looked slightly fuller and her eyes were shinny and bright. “Ah crap.” 

Hoseok cupped both of Yoongi’s breasts through her bulky clothing. 

“Oh my god why!” Namjoon shirked and ran out the room. 

“What?” Hoseok called back. “It’s hard to tell since Yoongi is always so pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is kind of what i study/do so.. here you go.


End file.
